Addicted
by Shini06
Summary: 7th year. Slash HPDM Harry tries to find a girlfriend but is hopeless. There comes Draco Malfoy and many questions ensue. Did Harry find his “girlfriend”? What if “she” became a deatheater? A story of love, courage and betrayal. ON HIATUS.
1. Perfect Girlfriend

**Author:** Shini06

**Pairing:** Well of course it's going to be HPDM! What did you think?

**Rating:** M but not now XD Ha ha! Because nobody wants to buy me Harry and Draco!

**Summary:** 7th year. Harry tries to find a girlfriend but is hopeless. There comes Draco Malfoy and many questions ensue. Did Harry find his "girlfriend"? What if "she" became a death-eater? A story of love, courage and betrayal.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of those characters. They're all properties of Mrs. J. K. Rowling. Nobody would like to buy them for me I guess? Yes, No? I suppose the answer is really no…

**Note 1:** Okay so that's my first fan fiction in English and there may be many mistakes, I'm sorry. I'm searching for an English native to beta my story if that's possible?

**Note 2:** This story doesn't take in consideration the 6th book. It's the 7th year at Hogwarts. I'll try to be the less OOC possible in this story.

Addicted

**Chapter 1:** _Perfect girlfriend_

"Hurry up, Harry!" shouted a red-head.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" answered a green-eyed boy. The two teenagers ran to the Hogwart's express, nearly jumped on it before it left and sighed in relief. Molly Weasley was weaving at them but they didn't answer to it, trying to breathe normally.

After ten long minutes, they finally decided to search for a carriage. On their way, they found Hermione and sat next to her.

"Where were you? I was worried sick! I thought you had miss the train again!" nearly screamed a nervous Hermione.

"It's all right 'Mione, we made it at least."

"But what would have happened if you missed it?"

"'Mione, we _didn't _miss it so everything's all right, right?"

The brown-haired girl rolled her eyes and sighed. Ron took her hand in his and kissed her, gently, to reassure her. Harry looked somewhere else, uncomfortable. That's when his eyes landed on Malfoy who was glaring at him. Harry only shrugged and looked out the window.

Hermione and Ron finally got together this summer. It was so obvious they liked each other that everyone's in the school knew it, except the two of them. They were too shy and always cast glances to the other one while they thought the other wasn't looking. And this summer, Ron made the first move and it seems like they couldn't separate. Always snogging and looking at each other in the eye, with a complete face of adoration.

Harry had to admit, he was beginning to be sick of it. He felt a little bit left out but he didn't mind. It was only normal that now that Hermione and Ron were together, they would spend more time together, without Harry. He sighed deeply.

"What's wrong, mate?" asked Ron's worried voice.

"I was thinking…" Harry trailed off.

"Yeah?" said Hermione, curious about Harry's state of mind.

"I was thinking… that maybe I should get a girlfriend…?"

Hermione was totally thrilled and Ron had a big smile on his face. It was the first time they heard that coming from their best friend.

"Oh my! That's a great idea Harry!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Yeah! I never ever heard you saying anything about a girlfriend before! Well you got one all right in 4th year. Cho Chang. But never were you interested before. So, who you planning to go out with, huh? You know you can tell us anything. Do you fancy someone? Oh, I know! Lavender Brown? She's quite a beauty if I may say."

For that Ron received a hit on the head from Hermione.

"Hey! What did I say wrong?"

Hermione only ignored Ron and reported her attention to Harry.

"So? Tell us!"

Harry cast nervous glances to his friends. What was that? All those questions at the same time. He didn't fancy anyone in particular and didn't even have the slightest idea who he would like to have for girlfriend. Hermione was eager for his answer, as well as Ron. They were completely staring at him.

"Umm… I really don't know guys. I only just thought about it… I mean, it'd be nice to have a girlfriend, right? And I don't really fancy anyone. Hell! I don't even know with who I want to go out!"

"Oh, that could be a problem. Well anyway I'm sure seventy-five percents of the girls at Hogwarts want to go out with you," said Ron.

"Err… Why seventy-five percents?"

"Well, the twenty-five left are obviously the Slytherin's ones. But maybe even some girls in that house want to go out with you. Who knows? But I'm sure you're not going to date a Slytherin, are you?" asked Ron suspiciously.

"No, no… of course not…"

"Good!"

Hermione smacked Ron again.

"Hey! What was _that _for?"

The brown-haired girl rolled her eyes. Sometimes she thought her boyfriend was very stupid. This time, she willed to answer his so stupid question.

"Well, _even_ if Harry went out with a Slytherin, we wouldn't want to waste his relationship with her, do we? We _have _to support him in his choices. Harry is seventeen years old now and I'm sure he's able to make the right choices, right Harry?"

Harry smiled warmly at her. Hermione was always so comprehensive and kind. He couldn't dream of any better best friend than her. Ron nodded in understanding to what Hermione said. His girlfriend was always so right!

The journey went without any problems. They saw Luna as well as Neville and some other Gryffindors. They bought a few sweets and just finished putting on their dresses when Draco Malfoy appeared. He looked as snob as ever and always had his little superior behaviour.

The blond Slytherin crashed in their carriage. He sneered at them, looked at each of them with disgust before speaking.

"Well, well… Isn't that Saint Potter? And his goody-goofy friends too! Weasel and the mudblood girl. How surprising it is to find you in their… company."

Draco saw Hermione holding Ron's hand firmly, obviously trying to calm him down.

"My, my… so this is it. Weasel and Granger going out! Ha! Who would have thought that? And I suppose Pot-Head is feeling a little bit left out, huh?"

"Shut up, Malfoy, and get out!"

"How aggressive right in the beginning of the year, Weasel. Do I have to remind you to who you are talking to? Well I guess so since you mustn't have much brains. You're talking to a prefect. Would you like a detention?"

Hermione's voice shot in the air.

"May I remind you that I'm prefect as well, Malfoy?"

Draco glared at her. If a gaze could kill, Hermione would have long been dead.

"Humpf! See you at school, Potter."

Harry didn't speak once. He stared at the point where Malfoy stood seconds ago. The blond Slytherin had changed a little during summer. His hair was a little bit longer, he grew up too and his eyes were as beautiful as ever. Eyes that pierced him right through his soul. He was pale too, even paler than before if it was possible. His skin looks like satin and Harry found himself wanting to touch Draco's skin, Draco's hair… Yes, the blond was indeed very handsome.

Wait, did he just think that Draco Malfoy was _handsome_! He must have lost his mind. Yeah, that's it. He exposed himself too much under the sun and that's the result.

"What a stupid git. Nevermind him, Harry. Hey Harry! Are you listening?"

The heir of Gryffindor was pulled out from his thoughts. He looked at his friend hesitantly. How could he even _think_ about touching Malfoy? It was disgusting! Wait… in fact, it wasn't _so_ disgusting when he tried to feel what it'd be like. Draco's thin lips… Harry wanted to bang his head on the glass but he only shook his head.

"Err… Could you repeat?"

Ron sighed. "I was saying: What a stupid git. Nevermind him, Harry. Hey Harry! Are you listening?"

"Yeah Ron. I'm listening."

The red-haired laughed and began to talk to Hermione. Harry stared out of the window again. It was pouring rain outside. The sky was pitch-black. The Gryffindor looked at his reflection in the glass.

His hair was a little bit longer, as messy as always. He asked Hermione one day to fix his sight so that he wouldn't have to repair his glasses each time he broke them. It was more convenient during Quidditch matches too. He couldn't wait to fly on his firebolt. He always felt so… free on it. Like everything else didn't matter, only him and the sensation of liberty. When he was on his broomstick, he wasn't anymore the Boy-Who-Lived but a teenager enjoying Quidditch. Still looking at himself, he had to admit he wasn't ugly but quite handsome. He had muscles thanks to Quidditch but not too much. He smiled.

"We're arrived!" said Hermione cheerfully.

Finally, Hogwarts! His only true home, well the Burrow felt like his home too and Mrs Weasley was like the mother he never truly had. His smile went wider, remembering all his good memories. Magic was the best thing which had ever happened to him…

When he entered in the Great Hall again, after a summer of separation, he felt his pulse fastened. His heartbeat was as fast as the first time he came here. He was so fascinated by everything. Before he came to Hogwarts, he felt deep inside that something was missing. And that was magic. But today, he still sensed that something very important was beginning to miss.

Harry was sitting between Dean and Seamus during the Sorting Hat ceremony. As always, the hat sang before sorting the new students to their new houses. Each time they were applauded with enthusiasm by their respective houses. Dumbledore got to his feet like every other year. Everything became silent in the Great Hall. He then noticed that Hagrid wasn't here.

"Now before our feast began, I'd like to say a few words. First, welcome and welcome back! I hope this year will be peaceful. Next, as always, first-years ought to know that Forest in the grounds is clearly forbidden to any students. Magic in corridors between classes too as well as many other things that you can check in the list of the rules. I don't have much to say except to ask you to be very careful. As you all know, war is near my dear children, and I'm afraid it will reach Hogwarts. Now, I do not wish any reckless actions from all of you." The headmaster made a pause, looking at Harry right in the eye with the usual glint in his blue eyes.

"I will now introduce the new teacher of Defence Against Dark arts, Mr Burston." A tall man stood up. He had brown hair, was in his mid-thirty and looked cheerful. He had blue eyes and was welcomed with a big round applause. "That's it. Now, let the feast begins!" And he snapped his fingers. Food appeared on the tables as well as drinks.

Everyone began chatting actively. Harry was overwhelmed with various emotions. Nostalgia and happiness as well as worry. The war was coming. Voldemort was becoming stronger and stronger. Harry trained very hard those last years. Training for his final fight against the Dark Lord. Yes, because next time he will meet him, he will kill him. The dark-haired felt his determination rose up.

He discovered he could do wandless magic but only Hermione and Ron, as well as Dumbledore knew it. After all, wandless magic was extremely rare, even Voldemort couldn't do it. But his mother could. He also became really good in Occlumency and Legillimency. He learnt some other difficult spells too.

"Harry, what do you think about the new teacher?" It was Dean speaking.

"Oh, um… I guess he looks pretty cool."

"Yeah, me too!" This time it was Seamus.

"Did you see the Quidditch match between Finland and Germany?"

"No, who won?"

"Finland with 10 points. It was a good match. You should have seen that Harry!"

The dinner went like this until it was time for the students to go to their respective quarters. Hermione guided the first year, since she was a prefect, and Harry and Ron went to their dormitory. Their trunks were already here and Harry took out his pyjamas.

"I'm glad to be back here!"

"Yeah, me too Ron."

They sat on their beds, facing each other. Ron had a business-like face. He was looking very seriously to Harry.

"What's wrong?"

"So, Harry. Tell me. How would you like your girlfriend to be?"

Harry was stunned. He thought Ron wanted to talk to him about a really serious matter but it was only about _girls_! He burst out in laughter. Ron cast him a worried look.

"Are you all right, mate?"

Harry finally calmed down. "Yeah, yeah. Don't worry about it. I just thought you were really funny."

"Oh yeah? And in what way could I be funny, _sir_?"

Harry kept another laugh from coming. "It's just that you looked so _serious_ but you only wanted to talk about girls!"

"But it _is _a serious matter!"

"Yeah whatever." Harry rolled his eyes. He heard Ron sighed deeply and looked at his friend. "Well if you _really_ want to know, I'll say I'd like a pretty girl who doesn't look at me like everybody does but the real me inside, who isn't trying to be popular by going out with me. I want someone who will treat me like a normal person and not the Boy-Who-Lived. A pretty one too. And intelligent. I don't want an air-head like Parkinson."

The red-haired chuckled at this comment. He began to think deeply. Harry thought he never saw Ron so deep in thoughts before and smiled lightly at this. Ron was taking all that too seriously.

"Well, I think… maybe Lavender Brown, like I said before. She's really good-looking and I'm sure she'll accept to go out with you."

Harry pondered about this suggestion. Yeah, Lavender Brown seems like a good choice. And she was a Gryffindor too… He shrugged.

"I'll think about that tomorrow. Hey, did you notice that Hagrid wasn't here?"

"Yeah. My dad told me he went on a mission. Something about Giants."

"Oh okay. Well I guess I'll go to sleep."

"All right, mate."

With that, Harry slip under his blanket and switched off the light. "Good night, Ron." He heard Ron answered before drifting in the world of dreams.

The next morning, Harry woke up early. Ron and the others were still sleeping and he decided to take a shower. He was washing himself when he thought about Lavender Brown. It certainly was one of the best choices but he wanted to learn more about her before asking her out. With that idea on mind, Harry stood out of the shower and began drying himself.

When he returned in the dormitory, Ron had waked up. He was putting on his clothes and they went to wait for Hermione in the common room. The brown-haired was, in fact, already here and kissed Ron lovingly. They headed to the Great Hall to have breakfast.

"So what classes do we have today?" asked Harry.

"We have Transfiguration, two hours, and then charms for one hour before lunch. We have a one hour pause here and potions with Slytherin… two hours." said Hermione.

The three of them sighed and reached the Great Hall. They sat down and began to eat when the mail arrived. Hundreds of owls arrived and many students were raising their arms to catch their letters. Harry received one from Lupin. He smiled.

"Who is it from?"

"Lupin." Harry opened the letter and read it. "He's asking if everything went all right, how am I and those kinds of things. I'll answer tonight."

"Hello Harry!"

The Gryffindor turned his head to meet Lavender Brown. He stopped in his tracks for a moment before answering. "Hello Lavender. How are you?"

"Fine. Thank you."

Perfect. He could talk to Lavender during breakfast now and see if they could fit together. He smiled at the blond girl and they began talking about everything.

Thirty minutes later, Harry was really, really annoyed. Everything meant clothes, make-up, some movies and clothes again. He was thankful when time came to have the first class and sat next to Longbottom. The class went without any problems, all students listening with attention.

The day went by. During the pause, Harry went out in the park. He liked being alone while taking a walk. He could think and not being disturbed. It was peaceful. The heir of Gryffindor took a deep breathe of fresh air. He was at home. He was with his friends. It was his last year here. What will he do after? Well that is if he survived until the end of the year.

Harry knew. He wanted to become an Auror, and that's what he was going to do. But he better had good grades in potion. Harry sat down next to the lake. He closed his eyes and felt the wind in his hair. Thinking too much was making his head painful. Harry sighed. During those three previous years, he discovered that he could do wandless magic. His mother was able to do it too. The dark-haired smiled at this thought.

"Well, Potter! You're not with Weasel and Granger for once!"

Harry snapped from his thoughts and looked at Malfoy who was standing next to him. He didn't even hear him come.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

The Slytherin only smirked. Harry didn't really care about Malfoy. They were older now and were a little bit more civil than before. Sure they were still quarrelling and throwing at each other names, but it wasn't as violent as before.

"I heard you were looking for a girlfriend. And, if you really want to know, I'm trying to escape from Pansy's grip."

The black-haired chuckled. "Oww, little Dray is afraid of the big Pansy Parkinson! How dreadful!"

"For your information, Potter, Pansy Parkinson is the worst thing that ever came to me. She's always clinging on me like her life depended on it! I'm so pissed off with her! And don't call me that or I'll be sure to make you regret for being born in this world." hissed Malfoy.

With that, he turned around and left. Harry lay in the grass, his arms supporting his head. He looked at the blue sky and blocked all thoughts from coming. He only wanted to enjoy the nice weather and the fresh air before potions.

The green-eyed boy arrived right on time for potions. He was afraid to be late for the first day. He didn't want to take points from his house right away. Harry concentrated really hard today because of his ambition to become an Auror and for the first time in his life, Snape didn't take points from him for his potion. Harry was more than happy.

"Wow Harry! I'm impressed! Your potion was clearly perfect!" said Hermione.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm quite proud myself."

The trio went to the Gryffindor common room and sat to a table to begin their homework. They had an essay in transfiguration as well as one in potion. When they finished, it was time for dinner already.

"Well that day wasn't that bad!"

"Yeah, true."

Harry sat next between Ginny and Ron. He smiled at Ron's sister and remembered the first day when she saw him at the Burrow. It was really funny. She had her mouth wide-open and looked like a gold-fish. Then, she ran off.

"Hey Ginny."

"Hey Harry. I heard you've done well in potions. Congratulations!"

The Gryffindor laughed. "Thank you. So how are you doing?"

"Fine, fine. I didn't have much homework today. Only an essay."

"Hey that's great. I just finished mine."

The dinner continued and Harry noticed that Ginny could be _the _girl. She was pretty, intelligent, knew him quite well and, he saved her life. She didn't care about popularity. Yeah that was it!

Harry's hope faltered right the next minute when he saw Dean kissing Ginny before leaving to the library. He suppressed a groan from coming and finished his meal silently. It was hopeless. He couldn't find a girlfriend. He cast a glance around the Great Hall but none of them attracted him particularly. Luna Lovegood was interesting but… it wasn't quite his type.

The heir of Gryffindor sighed deeply and decided to go get some sleep. Tomorrow there will be the first Quidditch practice. And they were going to train hard. He was Captain and didn't want his team to lose to Slytherin, their first match. Ron was keeper; Ginny was a chaser as well as Katie Bell and Demelza Robins. The beaters were Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote. He had a pretty nice team and won the cup last year.

Before going to bed, he sat down to his desk and took out a parchment, as well as ink and a quill. He read Lupin's letter:

_Hello Harry,_

_I hope everything went all right during your travel to Hogwarts. So tell me, how are you doing? You must be thrilled to be going back to Hogwarts, aren't you? And at the end of the year, the 31st of July, you'll be eighteen my dear Harry. I suppose you will move to number 12, Grimmauld Place since your godfather Sirius passed it on you…_

Harry stopped a moment. Sirius… How he missed him. His sadness quickly became anger. Anger against himself for not being able to save his godfather, and anger against Bellatrix Lestrange. If he ever found her, he'll make sure that she'd never ever see the sun again. Never. The heir of Gryffindor took a deep breathe.

His eyes were beginning to fill with water. He thought about Sirius' suggestion to live together, when he would be free of charges. This suggestion forever lost. Harry wiped off his tears angrily. Now wasn't the moment to think about the past. He took the letter.

_Harry I… You know that I will always be here for you and you can talk to me if you want to. I'll always listen to you so don't feel like you're all alone. Your friends and I will support you anytime anywhere._

_I'm sure you would like to know where I am right now. I'm in France investigating some accidents that happened here… Harry, it's coming nearer and nearer. The End, that is. I can feel that He is up to something. Please Harry, be careful. Don't do anything too reckless and don't forget to tell Dumbledore if your scar burns or if you have a nightmare. We don't exactly know where the Dark Lord is right now, but I'm sure he's not very far away._

_Well, let's stop talking about that. I'm certain you are going to answer the night when you receive this letter so how was your first day? Not too dreadful I hope. Are Ron and Hermione all right? I wish you good luck for your Quidditch matches. If all those events didn't happen, you would have been a great player in the Quidditch world. Yes, a great player. _

_I'll end this letter here, as I don't have much else to day. Take care, Harry._

_With love,_

_Remus Lupin._

Harry took his quill, dipped it in the ink and began to write.

_Hi Lupin,_

_Everything's all right here. Ron and Hermione are okay and I'm really happy to be back to school. I can't wait to leave the Dursleys and go to live to number 12, Grimmauld Place. _

_Please don't worry about me. I'm all right; I know I'm not alone. I have great friends to support me and you as well. You're like my family and I know you'll always stand out for me. _

_My scar didn't burn for a long time now. I didn't have any nightmares but deep inside me, I can feel _it_. The end is coming near, I know it. We don't have much time before Voldemort strikes. And I'm afraid it'll be on Hogwarts… but I'll be prepared when he comes. I'll be right around the corner to wait for him…_

_My first day was pretty good. I didn't have many problems. I had a "civil" talk with Malfoy in the park and even succeeded in potions for the first time in my life! It's quite something, isn't it? Maybe I'm getting better at it. Well I have to if I want to become an Auror. Tomorrow there's going to be Quidditch training. We have to work hard if we want to beat Slytherin in the upcoming match. You know, at some point, I hesitated between becoming a Quidditch player or an Auror. But I finally chose to become an Auror. I want to help the world but don't want to be in the ministry. So Auror is the perfect choice, I guess._

_I promise I'll try not to do anything reckless and I'll be very careful. Please take care of you, Lupin. Hope to see you soon; come visit me to Hogwarts some times if you can. I'd love to see you._

_Yours,_

_Harry Potter._

The Gryffindor folded the letter, put it in an envelope and gave it to Hedwig. The owl nibbled his earlobe gently before flying out the window. Harry closed the window after Hedwig and went under his sheet. He soon drifted in a peaceful sleep, tired but happy.

**To be continued**

Okay so that's it. I don't know if all the members from the Quidditch team are still going to be here during Harry's seventh year but if not, well I'm too lazy to think about some other people. Sorry. Hope you liked it. Hope it wasn't too short. Be patient for the slash, it's right around the corner! And, of course, review please! I'll post the next chapter next week! And if someone would kindly offer to beta this fic? Since I'm not english I'm afraid there are mistakes. Thank you!


	2. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

**Author:** Shini06

**Rating:** M but not now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any characters in this story, except Mr Burston and I don't think he'll have an important role in this story… Sorry Mr Burston!

Addicted

**Chapter 2:** _Gryffindor vs. Slytherin_

"Welcome everyone to the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin!"

Everyone applauded in the stadium. There were whistles, shouts and applauses. The colours of Gryffindor and Slytherin were displayed everywhere. The public was excited and it wasn't for anything; games between those two houses were always awesome.

"And now, let's meet our teams!"

Screams were even louder when the players entered the field, flying on their broomsticks. They flied all around the field and placed themselves in the middle of it. Harry was facing Draco. They both glared at each other.

"I'm going to win this game, Potter!" hissed Malfoy.

"You wish, Malfoy!"

Professor Hooch arrived on the field. She looked up, glaring.

"As I always say, I want a fair and clean game. Am I understood!"

She was very annoyed with the attitudes that had Slytherin during their matches. It was always very violent. She took the whistle in her mouth, released the golden snitch as well as the bludgers, took the quaffle in her hand and blew in her whistle while throwing the red ball in the air.

"Here the game begins! Ginny Weasley took the quaffle. She flies towards Slytherin's goals. Ah! But here comes Adrian Pucey and Cassius Warrington! Be careful! But Ginny passed the quaffle to Demelza Robins who speed up and marked! Ten points for Gryffindor!"

The dark-haired looked around frantically. He saw Malfoy in the corner of his eye not far away. He glanced downward when the Slytherin marked. That's when he saw a bludger coming and escaped it barely.

"And Katie Bell marked! 60 to 50 for Gryffindor!"

They were leading the game with only ten points. He had to hurry up before Slytherin made a comeback.

"And two bludgers are directed towards the keeper, Ronald Weasley! And with a magnificent looping he dodged them! Well done Weasley!"

Harry grinned. Ron was a really good keeper and his sister was doing well too. He watched the game for a bit. That's when he saw a golden flicker next to the Slytherin's goals. No doubt it was the snitch.

Harry dived towards the goal as well as Malfoy.

"Oh! The two seekers are diving to the field. Did they saw the golden snitch? I hope so because it's soon going to rain!"

Harry went faster. He could hear the blonde Slytherin coming nearer and nearer. They were now next to each other. The game was 100 to 90 for Slytherin. He had to catch it. He glanced at Malfoy who was looking at the snitch, eager to catch it too.

The two seekers went all around the field; everyone was looking at them, the game stopped. Katie Bell had the quaffle but she could care less. A bludger came towards the golden boy and nearly hit him but thanks to his reflexes he dodged it.

Harry's and Draco's arm were touching each other. The dark-haired could feel the blonde's skin under his own. The snitch was only centimetres away. Draco pushed the other boy and Harry did the same.

"I'm the one who will catch it, Potter!"

"Yeah, right."

Harry extended more his arm and his fingers were touching the snitch. That's when the Slytherin disappeared from his side. He looked back and saw that Malfoy had been hit by a bludger. He smirked and caught the snitch before stopping in mid-air. He showed the snitch to everyone, throwing his arms upwards.

"And Harry Potter caught the snitch again! Poor Malfoy took a bludger right in his stomach!"

The Gryffindor's team came to cheer on Harry. They landed on the grass and threw Harry upwards. Harry was more than happy. He grinned at his partners and glanced around. The dark-haired saw Hermione coming and smiled at her.

"Congratulations Harry!"

"Thanks 'Mione."

That night, there was a big feast in Gryffindor's common room. Everyone was chatting actively, throwing jokes about Malfoy and other Slytherins. They drank and ate sweets until late at night. Harry was sitting on his bed.

"So? How did you find Lavender?"

The heir of Gryffindor looked at his best friend hesitantly. He didn't think about that for a long time. He just… forgot.

"Um well… not my type."

"Oh man. I don't really know who to suggest. Parvati Patil? Or… Luna Lovegood?"

They burst out into laughter. When they both calmed down, Harry laid into his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I don't know if it was a good idea, Ron. I mean, I can't seem to find the right one. Don't get angry but I thought that… maybe Ginny could be but she's dating someone else."

The red-headed stayed silent for a while. Harry thought that his friend was mad at him for even thinking of Ginny as his girlfriend and didn't dare to look at him. After a while, Ron spoke.

"Yeah well she always had a crush on you but she's always going out with other guys. Oh well it'd have been fantastic if you two were together but she's already with someone."

The Gryffindor sighed in relief. He turned around to face Ron. His friend seemed… preoccupied by something.

"What's wrong, Ron?"

Ron snapped from his thoughts and looked at Harry. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it. He took a deep breathe and opened his mouth again.

"It's just that… things aren't going too well between me and Hermione."

"What's happening?"

Ron sighed. He didn't know exactly but he felt that something was wrong. He didn't know how to put it in words so he pondered for a while. But they were always together and didn't have any secrets, did they?

"I don't really know, mate. I feel like… she's hiding something from me."

Harry suppressed a grin from coming. He knew exactly what Hermione's secret was but wasn't going to tell his friend. After all, it was a surprise. He got up and sat next to his best friend. The Gryffindor patted his back gently.

"Ron I'm sure that if she's hiding something she will tell you when she feels like it. Don't worry about it; I'm sure everything will be alright."

He smiled at his friend who smiled back.

"Thanks, Harry. You're right. I'm not going to push her. We just got together and I don't to break up so soon only because of a stupid suspicion. Well let's sleep, mate. Harsh day tomorrow."

Harry went back to his bed and switched off the lights. He smiled to himself, still overwhelmed by joy for beating Slytherin. Sure, tomorrow, the Slytherins will insult him and try to drive him mad. But that was tomorrow.

"G'night."

Harry then drifted into a peaceful sleep. He dreamt about Quidditch, winning the cup again this year. Then becoming a professional and a celebrity. Not that he wasn't one already. But his dream turned out to be a nightmare. He was living with Malfoy and they were…

The dark-haired woke up with wide eyes. His body shivered and he sat on his bed. He was thirsty and felt hot. Harry glanced at his clock. 6:30 am. Great! Just great! Since he couldn't get back to sleep, he went to take a shower. A very cold one since his little friend decided to wake up too.

He had a wet dream. A really hot one. Not like he did mind but it was disturbing that he and… and _Malfoy _were doing those kinds of _things _together. Maybe Harry was beginning to… to turn _gay_! But he was attracted to Cho before. So did that mean he was bisexual? No it was just a dream after all, he couldn't possibly be gay… could he?

The dark-haired became to bump his head on the wall in front of him. He turned off the cold water and began drying himself. He thought that after all, it was just a wet dream. He heard somewhere that if you dreamt about sleeping with another guy, he didn't mean you were truly gay but only curious. Many teenagers like him went through this and didn't turn gays. Harry sighed in relief.

But still, _Malfoy_! Well, better than Ron anyway…

When Harry returned to his bed, it was seven o'clock. He still had time before going to breakfast. He pulled a shirt and a trouser from Dudley and decided to take a walk. He left a note to his friends in case of they became worried. He took his firebolt too.

The Gryffindor arrived outside and went to the Quidditch field. He rode his broomstick and kicked the ground before being finally free. Freed of any responsibilities, freed of his celebrity. He felt like any other normal wizard in his teenage ages. Harry made some looping and dives before landing, thirty minutes later.

The Golden Boy hurried up to put his firebolt in his dormitory and went to the great hall. He sat down next to his best friends and smiled.

"Wow, you seem happy, mate. Where have you been?"

"Just flying a bit. I'm ravenous!"

And so was Harry Potter. He gulped down a dozen of pancakes, drank three glasses of orange juice and two muffins. While eating the mail arrived. Harry had been sending letters regularly to Lupin. It was now November and he could feel the cold arriving. Thinking about Christmas, he didn't even notice the nasty looks the Slytherins were casting him.

The trio arrived to Potions. Malfoy sneered at them and Harry remembered his dream. He blushed slightly and passed by without saying anything. That's when the blonde Slytherin decided to attack verbally his two friends.

"Ah! The mudblood and the weasel! And of course, our dear Saint Potter! I suppose you must all feel overwhelmed with joy and pride like the Gryffindorks you are!"

"Well at least _our_ seeker didn't take a bludger right in the stomach! Oh how I would have wished it'd go a little bit lower!"

Draco fumed and glared at Ron. Harry noticed that most of their fights were between the snobbish Draco and the red-headed. Well, Ron was short-tempered and Malfoy very upsetting. The heir of Gryffindor sighed before rubbing his temples. This was beginning to annoy him so much. He stood between the two enemies.

"Okay let's stop that you two."

"Ah! Like the Pot-Head he is he wants to try to stop everything nicely! That's Harry Potter for you!"

"Don't you dare insult my friend, ferret!"

"Oh yeah? Try to stop me, Weasel! Like I was saying, you and your scum should stay away from this school! You don't deserve to come here! Being Dumbledore's little puppets! Aren't you ashamed of yourself! It's _so_ fucking obvious that Dumbledore prefers your house than Slytherin! Fucking Dumbledore, stupid goat! I'm gonna…"

Malfoy didn't have the time to finish his sentence when a first entered in touch with his cheek. He was ejected two meters away. When he looked up, it was to meet the furious eyes of Harry. This one soon jumped on him to punch him again and Draco blocked his fist from hitting him again. They glared at each other. There were scratching, biting, hitting and strangling each other when Professor McGonagall finally arrived. She seemed very angry.

"Misters Potter and Malfoy! Stop this in this instant!"

They both stood frozen on the spot. Slowly they looked up. One thing went through their minds: detention and points taken. They had the same thoughts at the same moment, but they would never know that and didn't really care right now.

"I think you know what is going to happen. Fifty points will be taken from both of your houses. And you'll have detention with me. _Tonight_!"

With that, she left. Harry groaned. That's when he noticed he was still on top of Draco and he blushed.

"Would you please _move_, Potter! You're totally crushing me!"

The Gryffindor snorted and moved aside. Malfoy stood up and began flicking off the dust from his dress. When he thought he looked as handsome as before, he finally glared at Harry.

"_This_ is your entire fault!"

The dark-haired looked at him, in utter shock. He glared as well.

"_My _fault? Tell me, who began to insult my friend _and_ professor Dumbledore, huh!"

The Slytherin didn't reply and turned of his heels. Harry looked at him with bewilderment before turning to his friends.

"Are you all right, mate? That was a hell of a punch before!"

"Thanks."

Harry made a small smile and they entered the class.

Boring. It was all Harry could think at the instant moment. He was still in potions and after his fight with Malfoy he couldn't listen properly to what Snape was saying. Snape, snake. Draco, dragon. Pansy, panted. He continued like that until the bell rang. Wow! Time went fast with this little game.

While they were going out of the class, he explained his game to Ron who looked at him with a brow raised. His face was saying 'Are you mad or something?' and they went to the common room to do their assignments for today.

At eight o'clock, Harry went to McGonagall's office. Malfoy was already here and he sat as far away of the blonde as he could. He waited for the teacher and wondered what they would have to do. His thoughts were interrupted when McGonagall came in. She walked to her desk and looked at the two students.

"I'm very disappointed with you two. As time passed I thought the animosity between you two would dissipate slowly. But it seems I was wrong. As for your punishment, I want you two to try to talk to each other _without_ fighting _or_ even throwing insults at each other. I want you two to know each other better. You have two hours. I have to meet with the Headmaster. Be aware I will know if you disobeyed me."

The teacher left and Harry was totally… flabbergasted. What _kind_ of punishment could be worst than that! Talking with Malfoy for _two _hours without _fighting_? Draco looked as shocked as him. He muttered something.

"What did you say Malfoy?"

The blond rolled his eyes.

"I said: 'Come nearer so that we can _talk_.' It'd be difficult to talk to each other if we stayed like this."

"Oh okay."

The Gryffindor got up and sat next to Malfoy. This one rolled his eyes again.

"What?" snapped Harry.

"When I said nearer, I didn't mean so close! Well never mind, you're as stupid as ever."

"Hey! McGonagall said no insults!"

"It was a way of showing my love to you, my dear Harry!"

"What!"

Harry had wide eyes. The boy next to him sighed.

"I was _kidding_, Potter. No way would I ever _love_ you even if you were the last living human on this planet!"

"Oh thanks! I'm not _that_ bad!"

"Oh yes you are, Potter!"

"Am not."

"Are."

"Am not!"

"Are!"

"Am not!"

"Could we just stop! This is so childish."

"Well _excuse _me but you started this!"

The Slytherin didn't even bother replying. An uncomfortable silence took place between them. Tension hanged in the air while Harry tried to think about what to say. They would do small talk maybe?

"The weather was quite nice today, wasn't it?"

Draco looked at him with wide eyes. He then let out a small laugh and Harry was enchanted by his laugh. He never heard Malfoy laughing. It was music to his ears. He wanted to hear him laughing again.

"Small talk doesn't suit you, Potter."

"Well, at least I _am _trying to talk. Not like a certain Slytherin if you see what I mean."

The blond chuckled slightly. The tension eased slowly as they began talking about Quidditch and what teachers they hated. The two teenagers soon understood that they were quite the same.

"I was living in a _cupboard_ under a stair! Can you imagine that? And in the morning my fat cousin Dudley would come up and down the stair and jumped on it to wake me up. I had dust falling from the ceiling then. It was horrible!"

"And I have to pretend to _like_ Pansy so that my Father can sign a contract with her Father. This is _so_ fucking annoying!"

"Wow! I understand now why that girl is always clinging at your arm!"

"Yeah and she wouldn't budge off! Even if I threatened her to kill her!"

They both laughed. There was no longer Potter and Malfoy but only Harry and Draco. Harry smiled. Maybe they could become friends? Who knows? The dark-haired looked closely as Draco's face. He had beautiful grey eyes. He would gladly be lost in them if he could. Draco actually had a _cute_ nose and his pink lips were so… tempting. The Gryffindor was completely mesmerized. That's when the blonde coughed.

"See something you like?"

The Slytherin smirked and Harry looked somewhere else, blushing.

"Ow! Little poowie-pookie-Harry is blushing!"

"Shaddup Draco!"

Draco laughed and that's when McGonagall came back. She smiled at the two boys, pleased with herself.

"The two of you may go now. I hope from now on that there will not be another fight. Am I understood?"

"Yes Professor" said the two students in unison. Then they left the room.

The two teenagers were silently walking next to each other. They were thinking about what just happened. They had actually been _friendly_ to each other! It was unbelievable! What would the others said? They would die from shock. Harry laughed.

"What's funny?"

"Oh nothing. I just thought about the others' reactions if they knew what we have been doing during those two hours."

The blond Slytherin smiled.

"I was just thinking about that myself. They'd die from shock!"

The dark-haired boy nodded, smiling. Why didn't they do that before? Everything would have been much easier! Draco wasn't as bad as people tend to think. He was quite funny, intelligent and he had to admit that the blonde _was_ quite good-looking. Of course he was a little bit vain but that was cute.

Wait! Did he just think Draco was _cute_!

"What's up? You look like you saw a ghost! Well actually we can see ghosts at Hogwarts."

The heir of Gryffindor chuckled. He wondered what Draco would say if he told him he found him cute.

"I was just thinking you were cute."

"_What_?" spat the blond.

Uh-oh, maybe he shouldn't have said that. Harry shrugged.

"Nothing."

"Oh no, I think I just heard that you thought I was… _cute_!"

The dark-haired sighed. He really shouldn't have said that.

"Well it's kinda true, isn't it? I mean when you're all whining about how your hair is tousled or when you broke a nail or didn't brush your teeth. It's just so _girly_!"

"Me? _Girly_? Don't be ridiculous, Harry!"

"Am not!"

"Are!"

"Am not!"

"Are!"

"Am not!"

"You're quite stubborn, aren't you?"

Harry smiled. They continued walking silently before they had to go different ways. The Gryffindor looked at his ex-archenemy. It was… awkward. How was he supposed to say good bye to the blond? The said blond was exactly thinking about the same thing.

"Harry, I…" he trailed off, hesitating. He had to say something important to the dark-haired but couldn't muster enough courage to say it. Maybe was it because he _didn't_ want to?

"Yes? What is it?"

"Nothing."

They stayed facing each other with an uncomfortable silence. That's when Harry began to talk.

"Well… I suppose I'll bid you good night."

Draco stared at him. Five minutes passed but it seemed like eternity for Harry when the blond finally spoke.

"Yes… I suppose so. Good bye, Harry…"

And he left without looking back. The Gryffindor didn't know why but he felt like he would never ever see Draco again. That was stupid. He will see him tomorrow at the breakfast! Nothing was going to happen. He was just being paranoid. But still, the tingling feeling didn't leave him.

Harry didn't sleep well tonight. He had many nightmares but when he woke up the next morning, he couldn't remember them. When he arrived last night, he told everything to Ron who would have choke in his drink if he had one. He didn't say much.

"Well, if everything's all right with Malfoy now, I suppose I'll try to be nice to him, mate."

At breakfast, to everyone's surprise, Harry and Draco were talking civilly to each other. Some students spat their drinks when they saw them shaking hands and going to their respective house tables. The heir of Gryffindor smiled. The feeling he had yesterday disappeared and he totally forgot about it.

Two weeks went by. Every student at Hogwarts was talking about the two enemies who were no more enemies but… _friends_! That was so unbelievable! And two weeks later after their shaking of hands, something dreadful happened.

Harry bumped on Draco accidentally while he was running. He was late to Charms and he fell over the blond. The dark-haired massaged his head. He looked down and smiled when he saw Draco.

"Hey! Sorry for that, I wasn't looking in front of me."

He got up and offered a hand to the Slytherin who snorted and got up by himself.

"Thank you, Potter, but I can get up… _alone_! I don't need your help."

With that, Draco went off. Harry stayed here, staring to the point where Malfoy stood some minutes ago. What the _hell_ happened! Did Draco just… _be_ the old Draco he knew? The snobbish, hateful Draco? The Gryffindor couldn't just believe it! Was that all a prank? A bet with another Slytherin? But they told each other so much! Was that all a lie? Harry hoped not.

That's when he realised he was even later than before and ran off. He would sort this later today.

**To be continued**

Okay so that's it. Sorry for that awful description of the match but I'm not really good at that. Um well, not much to say. I hope there's not much mistakes… Still looking for a beta. I hope you all liked it and well could you review please? It'd be very much appreciated!


	3. Friendless, Dateless and Breathless

**Author:** Shini06

**Disclaimer:** No! I do not own Harry Potter or any character so sod off! (Sorry, I do own Burston…)

**Note:** A huge thanks to all the reviews and I'm very grateful to sinsoftheflesh98 because she accepted to be my beta! Yay! Now that I think about it, that's my first beta ever Oo

Addicted

**Chapter 3:** _Friendless, Dateless and Breathless_

Harry sighed. He felt really irritable. This past week, he didn't know why but everything upset him. He didn't know the cause of it, but he finally figured it out. Draco Malfoy. The raven-haired boy didn't know why but he was completely _drawn_ to the blond. And it was maddening him. He sighed again.

"Hey mate, you know, it seemed like you had your PMS this entire week." said Ron.

The Gryffindor chuckled.

"Not really. I'm a boy remember? I had something on my mind. Nothing really important but it was bugging me."

"Oh okay. If you want to talk about it, you know where I am, right?"

He chuckled again.

"Yeah, snogging with 'Mione."

Harry rolled his eyes and smirked at Ron's blush. It was so funny to embarrass his two best friends. He began to lose himself in his thoughts. All this week, the Slytherin had ignored him. But why? He didn't understand. He knew he _had_ to talk to the blond. Better corner him at the end of potions and take him into an empty class.

The Golden Boy then decided to go to bed as it was quite late now. He said good night to Ron and went to the dormitory where he changed his clothes and climbed on his bed to sleep.

"Wake up, mate! We're going to be late!"

"Umm… Just five more minutes, 'kay?"

"No! Seriously Harry we're late! Really really really really LATE!"

The dark-haired rolled in his bed to face Ron. He glanced at the clock and jumped from the bed. They were really late. He grabbed some clothes and put them on before rushing to the bathroom where he washed his face and teeth. He didn't bother doing his hair, only put some water on it and joined Ron to get to breakfast.

"Harry! You forgot your things!"

"Damn! Don't have time! _Accio books_!"

Harry's things came to him and they rushed to the Great Hall. They only had ten minutes to eat before the lesson. People were already going to their lessons.

"Shit!"

The red-haired had spilled some pumpkin juice on his shirt. He did a quick cleaning spell and they rushed to their lesson. They arrived right on time, panting and slightly sweating.

"We made it mate!"

"Ha… Ah… Yeah…"

It was already potions before Harry noticed it. He was playing the conversation he would have with Draco this afternoon and couldn't think about anything except that. He made some mistakes and had ten points taken from Gryffindor. When Snape dismissed the class, Harry told his friends to go ahead of him because he had something to do. Hermione and Ron nodded and went off.

Draco Malfoy was walking casually, alone for once, in the corridors. That's when he felt someone grabbed him by the collar and took him in an empty class before he could do anything against it. He turned around to glare and shout at his aggressor when he saw that it was Harry Potter.

"Well, well, _Potter_!" said the Slytherin venomously.

The said Potter didn't say anything but rolled his eyes. He sat on a table, facing Draco.

"What do you want, Potter?"

"You can drop the act, Draco." said Harry in a calm voice. The Slytherin glared at him and didn't reply.

"I want to know why you ignored me this entire week. I mean, we were getting along quite well if I may say before you starting to be the old Draco. Why?"

Draco looked away.

"That's none of your business, Potter."

"It is, because we're friends."

The heir of Malfoys would have choked in his drink if he had one. _Friends_! What was Potter thinking? Was he completely _nuts_! He knew he was quite dumb and slow but really!

"Friends you say, Potter? Very well. As I can see, you really didn't figure out what was going on! Are you stupid, Potter!"

Harry was beginning to be irritated with the blond. No, he didn't understand. Otherwise he wouldn't have dragged the Slytherin here to ask about it! He tried to stay calm and composed himself.

"Well sorry to disappoint you but I don't have a clue about the situation right now."

Draco sighed deeply. He rubbed his eyes tiredly before staring at the Gryffindor in front of him.

"You do know that I'm a Malfoy?"

The raven-haired boy only nodded.

"And that my father is… well, is suspected of being a Death-Eater?"

Harry slowly nodded again. He was beginning to understand.

"And you _do_ know that you're the all-mighty Harry _Potter_, the Boy-Who-Lived?"

He nodded again, shocked. He understood now. Of course! Why didn't he think about that! It was so obvious! Draco, seeing that the teenager finally understood, took a deep breathe.

"And that's why we can't be friends, Harry. Trust me, I'd really like to, but my Father won't accept it. He'll just beat me again for being friends with the enemy."

Harry shivered. Draco's father was beating him. Again? What did that mean?

"Did he… did he beat you? When you were still being friendly with me in public? Did he beat you because of that? And that's why you started to hate me again, isn't it? Oh my god… I can't believe this. Why? Why did it happen to us? I'm so sorry, Draco. If only I knew I…"

"That's enough said, Harry. I'm the one who has to be sorry. I didn't explain to you. But Malfoys never apologise."

The blond Slytherin smirked and Harry chuckled. There was the old Draco. The one he was missing terribly.

"I… I missed you, Draco."

Draco looked at his friend with wide eyes. He didn't expect that to come. The Slytherin was completely dumbstruck. Harry began to feel uneasy under Draco's stare. Maybe he shouldn't have said that.

"I missed you too, Harry."

He looked up and smiled widely. The blond really meant it, he could see it. But the thought of Draco's father made his smile faltered. Malfoy guessed what the raven-haired boy was thinking and stared at the floor.

"I think we could… see each other in secret? Like, when we're alone, we could be friendly towards each other again?"

Harry couldn't believe his ears. Did Draco just propose that? It was a wonderful idea.

"Maybe we could meet each other in the Room of Requirement? You know it?"

The blond nodded. They smiled.

"Meet me there after dinner Harry."

And he was gone, leaving the Gryffindor alone in the classroom. Harry felt his mood raised and went to the Gryffindor tower. He had homework to do and couldn't wait to meet Draco. He didn't bother to ask himself why he _needed_ so much to see the blond because Harry just thought it was friendship. Here he was wrong…

The heir of Gryffindor glanced many times to watch the Slytherin table and each time he met Draco's gaze. He quickly finished eating and stood up.

"Whoa! Already finished, mate?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry but I have to go to the library to look for something. I'll be back later."

"Okay Harry. Don't be late for the curfew."

"Alright mum. Daddy, I'm going."

The trio laughed and Harry went out the Great Hall. He took the stairs and arrived shortly in front of the room of requirement. He passed it three times in a row and entered when a door appeared.

The room was warm and welcoming. It had a sofa in front of a chimney where a fire had been lit up. There was a small table between them. A carpet was lying on the floor. Red and yellow were the main colours of the room. There was another door and Harry figured out that it was the bathroom. Then, in the middle, there was a king side bed. The Gryffindor blushed and mentally slapped himself. How could he even _think_ about that! Well he had a wet dream… but it was wrong!

Harry felt like bumping on the wall when Draco entered. He passed an appreciative look around the room and looked at the raven-haired boy.

"Hi."

"Hi. Sit down."

The two teenagers sat down on the sofa and an awkward silence began.

"I've already seen that scene…" said an amused Draco.

"Yeah, me too." Harry chuckled.

"There's an evening out next week to Hogsmeade."

"Yeah I know. I have to go to Honeydukes. Heard there was a new bubblegum."

The blond wizard nodded. He heard about them. They could make you feel addicted and you always had to have one in your mouth. When he heard about them, he thought it was kinda scary.

"People are addicted to them, you know? Should be prudent."

Harry laughed.

"I think I'll be more addicted to you than to them."

Even though the blond knew it was a joke, he couldn't help but blushed. Why was he blushing anyway? He didn't want Potter to be _addicted_ to him, did he? He cleared his throat and looked away, embarrassed.

"What's up, Draco?"

"Erm, nothing. I'm all right."

Harry looked strangely at Draco but said nothing. He shrugged it off and stared at the ceiling. What would people say if they knew he was with the Slytherin and that they weren't fighting each other? He was afraid that someone would discover. More for Draco then for him in fact. His gaze turned to the blond who was sitting next to him and he noticed a red mark on his neck which was going down. Harry extended his hand to touch the mark, a concerned look on his face. The blond jumped when he felt Harry's fingers.

"Is that… your father?"

The Slytherin nodded slightly. The raven-haired boy's touch electrified him. The other boy continued to touch the red mark. He was… furious?

"I can't believe that a father could do that to his own son. How could he! A father is supposed to love his son!"

Draco smiled slightly. He took off Harry's hand and his gaze wandered in the space. He looked at the fire and thought that it was pretty. Red and yellow, just like the Gryffindors' passion.

"Harry, some fathers are just like this. They want their sons to be the best of all, to be perfect, but when they're not, they have to punish them. I'm not sure if they really feel love towards them or only sustain satisfaction. I, for a long time, tried to make my father proud of me, but it was never enough. I only want to break down, to yell at him, to leave home but I just can't…"

Why was he saying all these things to Harry? He never told that to anyone. That's when Draco Malfoy noticed that he never truly had a friend. A real one. One you can confide your problems to, one you can laugh with. Only fake and polite smiles. All that was a masquerade. He always knew that. He was in denial that he needed someone. How ironical that this someone became Harry Potter! His ex-fatal enemy.

Lost in his thoughts, he nearly jumped to the ceiling when he felt two strong arms encircling his waist. He tensed but relaxed slowly. He plunged in the Gryffindor's neck and pulled his arms around Harry. He wanted to cry.

"You can cry if you want. You already hold yourself too long…"

"You want laugh at me later?"

The brown shook his head. Draco tightened his grip.

"Is that all real? I don't understand Harry…"

And before he could notice, Draco was crying. The stress that he was accumulating all these years could finally be released. He cried for a long time and the Harry didn't laugh. He smoothed his back gently, telling him everything was all right.

"Why are you with me Harry?"

The Boy-Who-Lived smiled, even though the blond couldn't see him.

"Because I'm a courageous, generous and trustworthy Gryffindor?"

Draco chuckled.

"Shut up."

They stayed like this for what felt like an eternity but were only a few minutes. When they drove apart, they decided it was time to go to bed. When they headed for different directions, Draco held Harry's sleeve. He looked down.

"Thank you… for listening to me… and being with me."

The Gryffindor smiled and put a blond lock behind Draco's ear. He bent down and placed a kiss on Draco's forehead.

"You're very welcome, Draco. Good night."

And he left, leaving a mesmerized blond Slytherin.

The next morning, Harry woke up early and was very happy. Harry happy. Ha ha! Ron looked at him with wide eyes.

"What happened, mate? You look so… happy. Did something happen?"

The heir of Gryffindor looked at his best friend and shook his head. He decided to take a shower and on his way he was whistling. He himself didn't know exactly know _why_ he was so happy. He knew somewhere it was because of Draco and he was thankful, even though they couldn't be friends in public.

He began washing himself with energy.

But somewhere far away from here, well not so far away but still, a blond Slytherin was slowly emerging from his sleep. This Slytherin was particularly confused and suspicious. And what if Harry was only playing with him, trying to find his weaknesses to tell to all those Gryffindorks! He didn't know what to think. And what did the kiss mean?

Draco Malfoy was very grumpy and took a quick shower before going to the Great Hall.

He arrived to the Great Hall and his eyes entered in contact with emerald's ones. He cast a confused glance at Harry and went to his table. The Gryffindor smiled. When Draco noticed that no rumours about him were spreading, he sighed in relief. So the Gryffindor was really trustworthy. He shot a meaningful gaze at Harry who nodded. Same place, same hour.

The dark-haired boy smiled to himself. Draco didn't seem to regret the things about yesterday. He didn't know why but he just had to be with the blond. Harry Potter was quite dense, but he didn't know that. Draco Malfoy was too.

"Harry, are you all right? You were lost in your thoughts." asked a worried Hermione.

"Oh, I'm okay, don't worry."

The bushy girl smiled.

"Do you have someone for the ball?"

Harry dropped his fork. The ball! He completely forgot about that! It was Halloween on Friday and he didn't even have a date! Now that he thought about it, some girls were eyeing him with hope in their eyes.

"Oh my god! I completely forgot 'Mione! Do I really have to… have a date!"

The girl sighed. She knew somewhat that her best friend had forgotten but still… she hoped that he wouldn't be so _forgetful_! Maybe she should buy him a remembrall?

"Yes, Harry. The dance is Friday. It's already Wednesday. Hurry up! And do you have a costume?"

Seeing the raven-haired boy's face, Hermione knew he didn't. She sighed again. This boy was hopeless.

"Well, you could disguise yourself in… um… a wizard?"

The brown-haired girl rolled her eyes.

"Could you be a little bit more… original, Ronald Weasley?"

"Well at least I'm trying to help!" and so, Ron began to pout.

Harry laughed while Hermione smacked Ron on his head. They began to quarrel gently.

"I think Harry would look great in a pirate's costume!" exclaimed Seamus.

Everyone turned to the Irish boy. Yeah, maybe…

"Well, it's the best idea I heard today so I guess I'll be a pirate."

"Cool!"

"Yeah! You'll look great as a pirate, Harry!"

"I can't wait for it to be to Halloween!"

Harry blushed and he began to wonder what costume was going to wear Draco. He'll ask him tonight. But more importantly, who was going to be Draco's _date_? Probably Pansy Parkinson… The heir of Gryffindor felt his stomach aches at this thought. Did he eat something bad?

From the Slytherin's table, a blond was watching the scene. Harry in a pirate? Yes, he would look great. Wait… did he just think _great_? He was losing his mind. That's when Pansy Parkinson grabbed his arms between her breasts. The blond shivered and pulled off his arm.

"Owww! Draco! Would you be my date to Halloween's ball?"

"NO WAY! Sod off now, woman!"

"Buuuuuut! C'monnnnnn, Draco darling! You know you want to!"

"Of course I don't! Now leave before I hex you to oblivion!"

The "girl" retreated and the proud Slytherin could now finish his breakfast. He really didn't want a date so why not going _without_ a date? He won't be punished for that, would he?

Harry listened a bit during Charm's lesson. He was nervous at the idea of asking for a date. Why was his life so complicated? If he asked a girl, that girl would think she was special to Harry and that _he_ wanted to date her! He could ask Ginny but she was still going out with Dean… Who, then?

"Mr Potter! I'd like you to repeat what I've just said!"

The teenager looked up to meet Mr Flitwick's eyes. He fidgeted with unease in his seat.

"Err… Sorry, I wasn't listening."

The professor sighed.

"I wish you could listen more to the lessons, Mr Potter. We were talking about the _Incarcerous_ spell. Could you tell me what are the effects of this spell?" asked the professor with a serious tone.

As always, Hermione's hand shot up in the air. Harry rolled his eyes.

"The _Incarcerous _spell ties someone or something up with ropes."

Professor Flitwick looked surprised. He nodded in agreement and smiled.

"Good, good. Five points for Gryffindor. Now to practice the…"

The raven-haired boy turned off the voice. He still had the problem of date… He sighed in annoyance and guessed he'll just pick up a girl. Whoever… It didn't really matter.

"Hey Draco."

The blond Slytherin entered in the room. He looked surprised.

"Hey. I thought I was early? I still have ten minutes."

The brunet laughed softly. He patted the space next to him to incite Draco to seat.v

"Yeah well, I guess I came even earlier than you!"

The proud Slytherin sat down and put his feet on the table in front of him. He began to relax and close his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the room and the silence.

"I heard you were going to be in a pirate. Am I wrong?"

"Yeah, true. And you?"

Draco thought for a moment. He didn't really know.

"I guess in a vampire?"

"Cool! Who will be your date?"

The blond looked at Harry, dumbstruck.

"A date? Are you kidding me, Harry? I'm not taking any! It's too much of a burden… And I won't get punished because I didn't have a date now, would I?"

The other teenager looked at him, surprised. Yeah, of course. He could always say he didn't find any date! But it was still quite suspicious. The Great Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived didn't find a _date_? He chuckled.

"Yeah well maybe I should do that…"

When Harry heard Draco didn't plan on having a date, his stomach didn't hurt anymore. He didn't even notice. The two wizards began talking and talking before drifting into sleep, a peaceful smile on their lips and their heads touching.

"WAKE UP POTTER!"

A loud noise. The wizard rubbed his eyes and yawned. He got up and massaged his ass since he fell off the couch. Harry looked lazily at a blond guy and thought he was very beautiful.

"Oh… What time is it? Oh umm… Is that you, Draco? What are you doing in Gryffindor's tower?"

The blond put on a tired face. He was brushing his hair and cleaning off his dress. Draco looked at the brown-haired boy with disapproval. His hair was such a mess, even worst in the morning.

"Don't you ever _try_ to brush your hair, Harry? And besides it's seven forty-five so we have to HURRY UP!"

Harry blinked. He blinked again and again before the information passed. Then he began to panic when he noticed he wasn't in his dormitory.

"But we're not in Gryffindor's tower! Oh, and it's impossible to fix my hair by the way. OH MY GOD WE'RE LATE!"

"That's only now that you've noticed? We fell asleep, you dumbass!"

And the heir of Gryffindor did the most childish thing ever: he stuck out his tongue at Draco who looked at him like he was crazy. He moved towards the brunet and said a spell. Some kind of gel appeared in his hand.

"Well at least put on some gel so that it will look like it's on purpose! And you're so childish! Stop being a kid!"

"I'll do whatever I want!"

The blond began fixing Harry's hair with the gel. Then he retreated back and looked at Harry with an appreciative smile.

"Okay, you're all done. Let's go."

They went out of the room before verifying that nobody was in the corridor. It'd be too suspicious if the two of them were getting out in the same time.

"You go first, Potter. I'll join five minutes later."

The Gryffindor nodded and smiled at Draco before leaving. The blond looked expectantly at him but nothing happened.

Halloween's ball came. Harry was nervous. He didn't exactly know why. Maybe it was his costume? Seamus told him he looked "sexy" in those clothes. They were too tight and he was feeling uncomfortable in them. The teenager sighed and went to the common room where Hermione and Ron were waiting for him. Hermione was a cat and Ron a… a what?"

"A tamer of dragons!"

Oh right…

"Harry! You look… splendid! And with the gel and all!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Oh, thanks." Harry blushed.

He was wearing tight black pants with black boots. He had a deep blue shirt, not as tight but people could see his muscles through it and a big, black jacket with and a sort of big white tie around his neck which was suffocating him. He had a pirate hat, black too, and an eye patch. He bumped in a wall twice because of it…

"Okay, let's go…"

The trio arrived in the Great Hall. Everybody turned to Harry when he arrived. His hair was a big black mess with gel and he looked so fuckable in those clothes. Some girls drooled and fainted. The Gryffindor looked uneasy and searched a blond.

He chuckled when he saw him. Draco's mouth was a little opened and he was staring at him, shocked. When the Slytherin noticed that his mouth was opened, he closed it quickly and glared at Harry who smirked. The blond wizard was quite appealing too in his vampire costume. And since Draco was very pale, it fitted him _very_ well.

Tight black leather pants with black boots. A big white chemise like every vampire had and a black cloak, red inside in what seemed like velvet. The top of the shirt was unbuttoned to let see the pale skin and a golden chain.

It was Draco's turn to smirk and Harry looked somewhere else.

The feast was interesting but wearisome. Soon Harry was in the dormitory. He couldn't stand everyone looking at him with lust so he retreated in his quarters. Before he knew it, he was sleeping.

Months passed by and Christmas was here. Ron was going back home but there wasn't room left for Harry. He didn't really care because he was at ease at Hogwarts. Hermione was leaving too. She kissed goodbye to Harry and his two best friends left.

"We'll write to you, mate! Don't worry! Bye!"

The castle was empty. Harry began wandering in the corridors. He didn't know what to do. He knew Draco was staying at Hogwarts for Christmas and he smiled. That's when he bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry."

And he walked off. Well, he tried to. He was… blocked? That's when he looked back and saw a blond glaring at him with icy eyes.

"Oh, Draco. I can't walk in front of me. There's a kind of… barrier here? Is that normal?"

The blond glared at him again. He then pointed something above Harry. The Gryffindor looked up and all colours drained from his face.

"Oh, no…"

"Can't you watch where you're going, Potter!"

"I'm sorry… but I mean, why are we stuck? It's only a _mistletoe_!"

Draco rolled his eyes and waved his hand.

"Hello Potter! You're in Hogwarts meaning that nearly everything is magic here. So this is _magical_ mistletoe! Can you understand with your little brains what that means!"

Silence. The raven-haired boy began to think. Magical mistletoe? So…

"So it means…"

"YES! We're stuck here unless we… we…"

"kiss?" finished Harry for the blond.

The Slytherin looked disgusted.

"If I catch the one who put magical mistletoes in the castle, I'm going to kill him…"

"ATCHA!"

An old man with white hair and a long, very long bear sniffed.

"Ha! Someone is talking about me!"

And he continued pouring water on his plants.

"Oh, well, let's kiss then."

"Are you nuts!"

Harry sighed.

"There isn't any other way so let's just kiss quickly and go to mind our own business."

The blond gave in and moved to place himself just in front of Harry. This one was slightly taller. They hesitated for a moment, then Harry bent down, pulling Draco's chin with his hand up. They closed their eyes, the Slytherin trembling a little. Their lips met and each of them melted in the kiss. It was supposed to be a slight kiss on the lips but when Harry licked Draco's lips, this one opened his mouth and they deepened the kiss.

Harry's tongue began exploring Draco's mouth and they danced the oldest of dance ever known on Earth. The raven-haired boy put an arm around Draco's waist who was thankful because his knees were giving away. The blond put his arms around Harry's neck and minutes passed before they gasped for breath.

The Slytherin was staring blankly at Harry. Then he ran off and the brunet stayed dumb on his spot for several minutes before realising what they've just done. He blushed and brought fingers to his lips. How would he react after that kiss with Draco? Nothing would ever be the same after this small event on the day of Christmas' vacations…

**To be continued**

Liked it? Sorry I rushed for the Halloween's ball but I didn't have much to write about it… And I wanted to jump to Christmas soon… So how did you like it, dear beta? Hope it was good! I thank you for all the reviews I had! As Draco the submissive one, I don't really know? Maybe later… Well next chapter is on Monday I think? Ha ha pray for it!


End file.
